


Lame Halloween Party: Team Flash Edition

by wickedwiccan



Category: Captain Cold - Fandom, ColdFlash - Fandom, Flash - Fandom
Genre: Cisco - Freeform, Confident, Costume Party, Flirting, Halloween, M/M, Peer Pressure, Ray is a gun, Rey is a person, Teasing, Word Play, annoyed Len, drunk, get it right, kind of, pun, super lightly hinted Lisa/Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say. It's mostly in the tittle and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame Halloween Party: Team Flash Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd do another Lame Halloween Edition. If you haven't yet, go check out my Avengers one! Thank you!

“Seriously? You’re going as a girl?”  
“Hey, Lisa wanted to be Poe and Cisco called dibs on Kylo Ren. Plus she's cool. I like her character.”  
“Why couldn't you have just gone as one of my minions?”  
“Running around as a yellow dildo? Not to mention have you hold that against me? No.”  
“And I won't hold this costume against you?”  
Barry glared at him, but it didn't last long as the older stole his lips in a chased kiss.  
“You shouldn't.” Barry sighed as they parted.  
“Shouldn't what? Kiss you?”  
“You know what I meant.” He looked the man over once or twice.  
Len was dressed as Gru from Despicable Me. The dark garments hugged his curves so very nicely. Barry thought the black and gray striped fabric wrapped loosely around his neck was a good look for him. He secretly loved a man in a scarf.  
Ever since Barry persuaded him to watch the movie, Len had been reluctant to admit he loved it. Barry could tell he enjoyed it more than what he let on. The costume proved as much.  
“Hey, I'm just going as him so I have an excuse to carry my gun.” Len pressed the excused. “So quit looking at me like that.”  
Barry chuckled, “Riiiight.”  
The “evil scientist” shot him a glare. Barry felt he had the upper hand this time around and was basking in how easy it was to unnerve his lover. Len was usually the one doing the teasing. This unusual turn around was a nice change in pace for one.That is, until Len left off a terrifying smirk.  
“Wh-what?” Barry took a step back.  
Wrong move. This revealed his sudden decline in power over the man.  
Len stepped forward with him, “Oh, just you.”  
“M-me?” That snarky grin would not let up. Barry loved it. It always meant some kind of trouble. Exciting, fun, inappropriate, trouble, but now was not the time.  
“We-we have to get going.” Barry flashed out from between him and the wall. “Can't be late. I know how much that bugs you.”  
Len would never get used to that. His expression was startled at first, then a white flag was raised.  
“Fine, fine.” He moved over to where Barry was at by the door, “Behave yourself yeah?”  
Barry gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, “Shouldn't I be telling you the same thing.”  
He laughed at that and kept moving.  
\---  
The party was at STAR labs with only the closest family, flash crew, and rogues. The entire main floor was decked out in cobwebs and giant spiders. Some were even electronic, moving legs here and there to give the illusion that they were in a real nest.The snack table looked like a zombie feast; decked out with bread fingers, meatball eyeballs, and intestines spaghetti. And did Cisco really rent a fog machine, or was that just dry ice? Either way it was amazing.  
There by the bloody punch bowl was Cisco, Caitlin, and Lisa all dressed up in Halloween fun. Len and Barry made their way over after greeting some of their other friends along the way.  
“Hey Barry boy!” Lisa called.  
“Nice costume.” Caitlin gave the man a quick once over.  
“Thanks. We're gonna win the best group costume hands down.”  
“I don't know,” Len intervened, “with me as Gru, Mick as Kyle, and Caitlin as Agnes, we’re sure to win.”  
Caitlin sighed, “I don't know how you talked me into this.”  
“Hey, they get a rouge we get a member of team flash.”  
“You're all a team now.” Iris joined the conversation. “And besides, no one will beat me Ronnie and eddy“  
The three were dressed as the frodo, Sam, and Bilbo. Barry had to admit, their costumes were pretty sweet, though he thought iris’ Bilbo should be replaced with shmegal. He decided not to mention it though. Iris would probably kill him.  
\---  
A little ways into the party, and all three of the boasting teams lost the costume contest to  
Oliver as iron man, Felicity as war machine, and Hartley, as black widow.  
Len was impressed, “Well played.”  
“It's because they're rich.” Iris was sore about losing, but shook their hands anyway.  
After the crushing defeat, everyone began to get a little more wild. Drinks had been downed and half sober dancing had begun.  
Len looked about for his date. It had been a half an hour since he last had physical contact with his lover and was loathing being deprived of the scarlet speedster. It only took a moment for him to spot Barry chatting with a half drunk sith at the punch bowl.  
“Are you kiddin’ meh?” He heard Cisco slur. Make that mostly drunk.“Rey is toootally related to th’ Skywalkers in someweh.”  
“Wouldn't Kylo Ren know her then?”  
“I know ‘er man, I do.”  
“Having fun are we?” Len questioned before leaning in to give Barry a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Tons.”  
“You know,” Len could see Cisco was eyeing his costume, “I think that that suits you.”  
Len quirked an eyebrow and looked to Barry for his opinion.  
“It does.” He shrugged.  
“An-an’ doesn't he say like “freeze ray” or somethin’? You should do that.”  
“I am not saying that in battle.”  
“Not in battle, no, no, no.” Cisco waved his hands about. “Do it now. You're Gru aren't cha?”  
Barry chuckled. Usually Cisco wouldn't be so forward with Len. In all honesty, he was a bit afraid of the guy, but drunk Cisco, that was a different story.  
“Say it. Say ‘freeze rey’.”  
“No” his response was, well, cold.  
“Come oooon”  
“Barry…”  
“Sorry babe,” he put up his hands, “I'm with Cisco on this one. I'd like to hear you say it. It'd be fun.”  
Len glared at his boyfriend's smirking mug, “Barry, that's not behaving.”  
“Come on Lenny!” Cisco wrapped his arm around Barry's shoulder in drunken fun. “Your honey wants cha ta say it tooooo.”  
The scientist glared at the Starwars pair, “Not in your life time bud.”  
“Oh come on Len have some fun.” Barry tried to joke in hopes he'd stop burning holes into Cisco's mask.  
“No.” He then left the two knowing if he stayed any longer that drunk Cisco would become drunk Cisco on the floor, and Barry and his sister would not appreciate that.  
The rest of the party both Rey and Kylo Ren harassed Gru to no avail.  
\---  
It was about eleven when the pair made it back to Lens place. Back at the party the movie character had become irritable with the constant ‘say it, Gru, say it!’ and Barry and Cisco weren't the only ones who pressured him about it. He decided it was best for them to leave before anything got too rowdy, and of course Barry went home with him.  
“Come on Len, I know you're mad, but it was just fun and games.” Barry called to his boyfriend who was in the bathroom. He had seated himself on the queen sized bed to try and talk to the man.  
“I'm not mad.”  
“Yeah, you are.”  
“No I'm not.”  
“I don't understand why you couldn't just humor them.”  
It was then that Barry heard his movement stop. Silence filled the room for a moment, and Barry was about to flash into the bathroom to make sure he was alright when Len spoke again.  
“Do you really want me to say it?” His voice was low and gruff, almost sexy in tone but not quite there.  
Barry was confused. “It- it would be...interesting…”  
“Fine.” There was another rustle and Len appeared in the door, still dressed in his costume, cold gun at his hip. He walked right up to the bed, so close to his lover that he had to move his feet from their original position off the edge. Len leaned in closer pushing Barry back until he hit the headboard, trapped under the used to be villain.  
The Star Wars fan eyed him until he leaned in further. He closed his eye preparing for a rough collision of lips and teeth, but that is not what he received. Instead, Barry heard a small click. Then, a breathy chuckle. His hands were cuffed to the headboard. In the next moment, Len was by his ear, whispering darkly:  
“Freeze...Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments. I cherish your feed back~  
> Thank you.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
